A conversation between father and daughter
by Drama sapphire
Summary: Vanessa begins to feel guilty for hiding the truth from her father that she asked Perry to help her father to get back Charlene's love for him in hope that her mother won't get married to Sam and it worked. Now Vanessa is nervous but felt ready to tell her father the truth on the day before he marries her mother again. This is a long chapter sequel to "Heinz won't let Charlene go".


Hey Phineas and Ferb fans! Do you remember my old third Phineas and Ferb's story "Heinz won't let Charlene go"? Well a year after I've finished that story, I got an idea of a little sequel in my mind which would be about what if Vanessa tells her father the truth on the day before he marries Charlene and how would he react if she told him. And guess what folks? Sam won't be involved in this little sequel for anyone who thought that he want to get Charlene back and would want to get revenge on Heinz Doofensmirtz for taking her away from him. And no, that won't happen. For now, let's just presume that he may have found another woman and has already moved on in his life with his new date. I don't want to make this sequel to have anger and jealousy because sometimes I don't want to make too long stories with so much chapter that could make most people bored. Anyway, enjoy my new only one chapter Phineas and Ferb story and review when you want to. I hope you guys like it! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Disney and the creators who had created the animated TV series for the past 4 years but I do own this story that was created by me.

P.S.

It may be long though. I always need extra time to come up with good ideas for my stories and I have to check for any mistakes if I made them by mistake or accident. I'm not even kidding! :(

Oh and remember the last name I've came up with for Charlene. That was just a name I've picked from a small television I have at home for DVD only.

For the first time for a few years ever since childhood; Vanessa is able to smile again because her father and mother, Heinz and Charlene Doofensmirtz are remarrying again tomorrow after their few years of divorce. Not only they're remarrying, Heinz Doofensmirtz agreed to move back to their house...except that he doesn't want to sell his old apartment because he knows that his family's house doesn't have enough space for his inators and he don't want to see their home have some damage, even though he knows that Perry the platypus has no intention to do it at Vanessa's house.

Thankfully, Charlene allowed Heinz to keep his apartment room so that he can still enjoy his normal life as an mad scientist or doctor who wants to take over the Tri-State area and fight Perry the platypus everyday as much as he wants and she would still pay him alimony. No matter how many inators or schemes that Heinz created, Charlene knows that deep down...he is not evil.

(Remember in "I scream, you scream"? Charlene comes to Heinz Doofensmirtz and frees Perry the platypus and revealed to us that she pays him alimony).

For once, Vanessa agrees with her mother. On several occasions, she realized that her mother is right. Heinz Doofensmirtz is not really evil as he appears to be physically and emotionally. Unlike his sad childhood with his own parents that don't give him much attention and had too much bad experiences from his early life, her father don't want her to go through those terrible experiences and don't want her to suffer like the way his early past did to him. He cherished her very desrly and would do anything to make her happy. He gave her birthday parties that she often rejects as a young child because the ones for little girls didn't quite impres her much until her 16th birthday that made her realized how much her father loved her when he gave her the right birthday party for her and her friends including her ex-boyfriend Johnny (He's still dating my OC character Susan Lockhorn, the bad girl who teased and taunted Vanessa in my second and thrid Phineas and Ferb stories).

There's another time from one of her early childhood memories when she asked her father to get her a Mary McGuffin doll when she was 7 years old. Almost 10 years later, she finally got the doll from her father who has kept his promise without forgetting about it. No matter how embarassing and overprotective her father were everytime they were together, Vanessa knows that her father loved her and he would do everything in his whole life to give her happiness.

Speaking of happiness, Vanessa begins to remember the two weeks of the almost wedding engagement of her mother and Sam; her father, Heinz Doofensmirtz became jealous and tries to prevent the wedding from happening by spending times with her and her mother hoping that they would reconcile as a family, Heinz performing a song for her mother hoping that she would soften up to him and come back to him...but she rejects him because of their divorce, and then the day when the wedding was about to begin...her mother didn't come inside the church and decides to cancel the wedding because she changed her mind and decided to come back to Heinz because she still have feelings for him and not changing the last name of her husband gave Vanessa a hint that her mother still cared for her father.

Vanessa remembered how surprised Sam looked when her mother gave him a text message even though it wasn't the best way to do it without staring at each other face to face; but Vanessa could guess that was the only option her mother only have.

Later on after the wedding was canceled, Vanessa remembered how happy she was now that her mother and father are going to be living together with her like a true family.

(This should jog your memory back guys for anyone who hasn't read my third Phineas and Ferb story or maybe did read it and hasn't decided to read it all over again for months or weeks).

But then Vanessa begins to wonder how did her mother managed to change her own mind and how her father managed to have the courage to have Charlene back to him. Vanessa then thought about Perry the platypus who agreed to help her reunite her mother and father to be together as husband and wife. She then thought about the cancelled wedding on the same day her father saw Charlene stayed outside the church in her weddind dress 'I wonder if Perry encouraged my father that day...maybe in a disguise and I didn't know because I was at the church too...I could guess that he probably did...maybe I should tell my father the truth that it was Perry and I who foiled his tank to stop the wedding and trying to give them good moments together at the Googleplex mall...except that Perry is the one who encouraged my father to have his last chance to have my mother back and cancelled the wedding...'.

With her mind made up, Vanessa decides to leave her house to see her father. She quickly left her bedroom into the living room with her purse bag that has her cell phone, a little note pad, her dark purple wallet, and a black ballpoint pen. She called out to her mother who was sitting on a couch with a planner, notebook, wedding magazines, travel magazines, and a few assortments of face makeups and pens "Mom! I'm going to go see dad at his apartment! I'll be back later!".

"Ok Vanessa. I hope you two have good times together today. Oh and tell your father that I say hi! Oh and ask him if he has any good suggestions for our honeymoon after the wedding with you. I would like to see Paris, Los Angeles, Seoul, Orlando, Tokyo, or maybe Niagara Falls" Charlene said.

"Alright I will. Although I would prefre maybe Los Angelous, Orlando, Tokyo, and Niagara Falls. I'll see you later mom! Bye!" Vanessa replied as she left the house and closed the door behind her.

Meanwhile at...

**Chorus**: _Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

(Lol. I know that was unexpected but that song is still in my head every time I think about D.E.I. aka Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated)

Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz was busy practicing walking up and down properly for the wedding while humming a song called "The wedding march". He needed extra time to remember every rule and memory of his first marriage with Charlene before their second wedding tomorrow. He was also very glad to be with his ex-wife again because he still have feelings for her because he still has a picture frame of her hanging on the wall. Not only he's marrying Charlene again, he gets to spend more quality time with their daughter even though he's not giving up his apartment room but luckily his ex-wife now fiancee is kind enough to let him keep it.

Oh and here's another thing that the readers should know; today Doofensmirtz isn't creating another new inator which means that his nemesis, Perry the Platypus aka Agent P

(I kinda forgot what episode everyone sees a picture of Charlene at Doofensmirtz's apartment. Does anyone remember?)

Suddenly his cell phone rings which stops him from practicing and he goes to the couch to pick up his cell phone to answer the caller "Hey, now who is calling me?". He opens it and pressed it next to his left ear to speak to the caller "Hello?...Vanessa! Hi there! Are you excited for tomorrow?...Hmm? Oh you're coming over to my apartment to have a talk with me?...Oh sure! Ok, I'm gonna make you a little snack for you. Oh and take the elevator on your way in but not the stairs. You told me that those steps make you tired two weeks ago am I right?".

Vanessa fumed as she was talking to her father on her cell phone in a local public bus with a few citizens of Danville sitting in the same bus like her. She remembered the long and tiring stairs of her father's apartment that made her exhausted and gave her sweat drops on her forehead. Luckily she remember not to bring her black leather jacket today because she is now wearing a white T-shirt that has logo designs of black hibiscus flowers, her black jeans, black boots and a dark brown handbag.

She then decides to reply back to her father after she sighs with distress "Yeah, yeah I do remember dad but I don't mind taking the stairs. Except I don't like walking on very long stairways like your apartment. Oh and thanks for reminding me about the elevator...I'll see you later dad. Bye".

She then presses the END button on her cell phone and puts it away in her handbag. She then looked at the streets of Danville from the bus window that she was seating next to by herself to think about her memories of the days she has spent with her parents from her early childhood until her teenage years.

Then she thought about Ferb when she last saw him at the engagement party two weeks ago when her mother is once engaged to Sam. She begins to wonder if he did saw Susan taunting her and she slapped Susan for her teasing her about her mother's engagement to Sam even though she knows that Susan was right because Vanessa truly doesn't like the idea of seeing her mother marrying Sam but she refused to see anyone like Susan teasing her and makes fun of her family because of her parents' divorce and losing Johnny to a bad girl like Susan.

After that, Vanessa remembered feeling surprised when Ferb stood behind her after he tugged her black jacket to get her attention. He did witnessed Susan taunting and teasing her but he may have tried his best to not being seen or he'll get targeted for eavesdropping on them. At first Vanessa thought that Ferb was going to ask her about her parents' divorce and her mother's engagement to Sam but he didn't. Instead he only ask her about Johnny, her ex-boyfriend.

Vanessa was relieved that Ferb didn't make fun of her just like Susan does. Even after her father bursts in the engagement party and got dragged by two men in tuxedos, Ferb did noticed that the man who came to interrupt the party was her father but he didn't bother to ask her to tell her the whole story about her family. Vanessa couldn't help but to smile to herself 'At least Ferb didn't tease and taunts me like Susan does. He is a nice boy and he's quite a gentlemen at a very young age. If only I could get a chance to know what his name was short for someday soon'.

About 7 minutes later, she called out to the bus driver because the bus was about a block away from her father's apartment "Next stop!".

"Ok" the bus driver replied and immediately stopped his bus in front a sidewalk that was next to Heinz Doofensmirtz's apartment.

"Thank you!" Vanessa said as she stands up from her seat and walks up to the bus driver to pay the bus fee. After she paid for the bus fee, she left the bus and crossed the street to go inside her father's apartment.

When she arrived in the buidling, she stared at the building's stairway that gives her shivers and memories when she ran upstairs on it in order to reach her father and became exhausted as a result. Then she goes inside the elevator and pressed the top bottom because her father lived on top of the apartment because it has extra room for his lair and inators. The elevator doors closed after she walked inside in and it rises up to the top floor of her father's apartment.

Back at -

Chorus_: DOOFENSMIRTZ EVIL INCORPORATED!_

(Me: Hey chorus group. I was about to say back at Doofensmirtz's apartment room and lair...not)

Chorus:_ DOOFENSMIRTZ EVIL INCORPORATED!_

(Me: *facepalm*...Forget them. Read on guys. And yes I know that this looks like I'm breaking the fourth wall. -_-)

Heinz Doofensmirtz is already done chopping up some apple slices after cleaning up two apples and sets them down on two plates along with some chocolate hazlenut spreads and caramel sauce to dip the apple slices in with two forks.

He then washed his hands with water and paper towel and takes the plates to the coffee table in the living room and placed them on top of the coffee table. He then walks back to the kitchen and takes out two small cartons of orange juice from the refridgerator. He closed the refridgerator behind him and brings the orange juice cartons with to the table just as he hears knockings on the front door.

"Ah, my daughter is here. But I have to check from the door hole if it is her or maybe Perry the platypus who would be wondering what kind of evil schemes I'm planning next time" Heinz Doofensmirtz said to himself as he leave the two small cartons of orange juice on the coffee table and walked to the front door to check the door hole by opening a metal purple flap to peek outside from a small tiny round window of the door hole.

To his surprise, the visitor is his teenage daughter who is waiting for him to open the door to let her in.

He then opens the front door and said "Hi Vanessa! I'm so glad to see you here! Oh did you remember to use the elevator today? I don't see you with any sweat drops on your face today".

"Well dad...I did use the elevator today this time like I told you on my phone call in a bus...and I already had enough excerise at home for the wedding so I don't feel like wanting to workout on the stairs like last time. I'm already skinny and I needed a break" Vanessa replied as she walked inside her father's apartment room with the door closed behind her by her father.

"Good for you. Now go to the living room and sit down on the couch" Heinz Doofensmirtz said as he followed his daughter to the living room and sat down on the couch next to her. He gave a plate of apple slices and caramel sauce and chocolate hazlenut spread to his daughter "Here Vanessa, eat these. They're good for you".

"Thanks dad. These look great!" Vanessa said as she gently takes the plate and picked up an apple slice with her fork and dipped it in chocolate hazlenut spread and eats it in her mouth. She closed her eyes and nodded her head as she tasted the dipped chocolate hazlenut apple slice in her mouth "Mmm mmm! Sweet!".

Heinz Doofensmirtz smiled at his daughter as he picked up his plate and use his fork to pick up an apple slice and dipped it in caramel sauce. He chews the carameled apple slice in his mind and nodded his head too "Mmm mmm! I agree! Haven't your mind made you this kind of snacks like when you combine fruits with chocolate or caramel?".

"Well, she did once from a recipe she learned in cooking class. She combined chopped strawberries with creamy melted milk chocolate fondue after buying a fondue pot. They are really good and sweet when I ate them with her" Vanessa replied.

"Really? Then next time we'll make some fruits salads and eat them together in melted chocolate with your mother after the wedding and our vacation" Heinz Doofensmirtz said.

After they are done with their snacks, Heinz turns on the television for his daughter to watch "Ok. Pick any channel you want to watch while I'm going to take these plates away in the sink. I'll come back about 2 minutes later".

He hands his tv remote to his daughter and takes their plates to the kitchen. While Heinz is gently lowering the plates down in the sink so they won't break, Vanessa flipped through the channels to find any of her favorite shows that are showing on TV 'Hmm, which show should I watch? Teenager shows? Nah, I'll watch them at home. How about reality shows? No, some of those shows are too corny and not amusing to watch. Except for one good reality show about hosts teaching people what clothes should they not wear and go out to other stores to pick more cooler clothes that aren't unsophisicated. Maybe I should try to watch on demand. I have to ask dad if he knows what channel is on demand'.

She then calls out to her father who is walking back to the living room "Dad. Can you tell me what channel number is on demand?".

"On demand? Ok, give me the remote and I'll help you find the channel" Heinz responded with his hand reaching out for the tv remote. Vanessa gives her father the tv remote and moves over to the right corner of the couch so that her father can have enough room to sit on the left side of the couch.

Heinz then pressed on numbers on the tv remote and then another channel appears which shows a menu selection of movies, TV shows, subscription programs, and etc.

"Do you want to watch some movies or anything free like music videos, animated shows, and anime?" he asked.

"Anime dad but not the too girly ones like high school girls and comedy. Just action and adventure" Vanessa replied.

Heinz pressed the select button on his tv remote to select free on demand and goes to look for anime shows which means Japanese animations. He looked for any anime shows that has action for his daughter, he then finds a interesting show that has its first episode and selects play.

While waiting for the first episode to start, Heinz glanced at his daughter who was relaxing her back on the couch with a smile on his face "Are you ok with this show? I don't know if you have ever watched this before but...I just don't want to see you watching violent animations that says bad words that are not appropriate for you".

Vanessa however shook her head as she responds to him "Nah, I'm cool with this one. It's the story plot is what got me interested to see the first episode". Then the anime starts and both father and daughter stopped their conversation to watch the first episode that starts with a opening in J-POP and then the first episode begins.

While watching the anime, Vanessa was wondering to herself about her real reasons to visit her father before the wedding 'What should I do now? Should I start telling him right now or maybe during a little commercial break of the first part of the episode until the next part? If I do tell him the truth, how would he respond? And would he tell both mom and Major Monogram?'.

However there's no commercial break which surprises Vanessa but she doesn't seem to mind because the anime had already interested her even though she now has to wait until the ending credits. 'Whoops, guess I was wrong. Gosh, this episode on demand has no commercial break. Oh well, the show was interesting anyway. I have to wait for the credits then' Vanessa thought to herself.

She didn't notice her father glancing at her for a little while. 'What's wrong with my daughter? She looks surprised and in thought. Maybe because she was surprised that this episode has no commercial breaks. I should ask her for her opinions of this episode during the credits'.

After the first episode is over, Heinz looks at his daughter and said "Wow. This show is quite good. No bad words in there. What do you think Vanessa?".

"I liked it. The samurais' fighting style is awesome but the monsters looked creepy. The main hero is not a bad looking guy and he looks good with the main heroine. I think this could be a great anime to enjoy" Vanessa replied.

"Do you want to watch the next episode?" Heinz asked. Vanessa shurgs her shoulders "Sure. Why not? The show has already got me interested".

But then as her father selects the next episode, Vanessa decides to come clean and encouraged herself to finally tell her father the truth "Um dad".

Heinz turned his head around to his daughter and said "Yes Vanessa?". He noticed his daughter sighed and stares at him with worries on her face "I have a lot of things I want to tell you dad ever since you and mom got back together again. But I'm too nervous and worried how would you react and tell me because I'm going to come clean and be honest. Would you mind hearing me telling you without getting mad?".

"Me being mad at you? Vanessa, what did you do? Why are you nervous before your parents wedding tomorrow? Tell me anything that you want to say to me from your mind" Heinz said with bewilderment on his face.

Vanessa remains quiet for a few moments to think up any words she wants to admit to her father.

Then she looked up at him and responds to him "The truth is dad...there's two people who knows about mom's almost marriage to Sam and ended it by helping you in order to get my mom back and canceled the wedding...those two people are both me...and Perry the platypus".

Heinz couldn't just believe what he had just heard from his daughter, and what's more shocking than seeing his plans and inators ruined and destroyed, he has no idea that both his daughter and Perry the platypus have teamed up to stop Charlene and Sam's wedding.

"What? You and Perry the platypus? But then that means...that time the day after rush out of your mom's house and I got so upset about her wedding with Sam...well I originally was planning to build an evil inator which I think it was a medium sized grey and pueple military tank that I was about to use to stop the wedding until Perry the platypus arrived twice...example #...that inator was still in drawing development when he came to stop me too early... normally I would make a trap to capture him but I was too upset that I have no time to create a trap and fight him, I've scolded him and told him to go away after he takes a peek of my plan".

*Flashback to chapter 3 of my third Phineas and Ferb story "Heinz won't let Charlene go" for refreshing anyone's memory if they haven't decided to read it again for a while ever since my absence*

Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz was so angry at his ex-wife for deciding to get married to Sam that he had decided to make sure it was cancelled by building a new evil inator that would be so evil enough to scare away the wedding guests including his ex-wife and Sam. Right now his inator is in drawing development and Heinz has to think up all every single kind of weapons, machine parts, tools, lasers, beams, buttons, and other stuff that have to be needed and acquired for his new inator.

Suddenly, he heard knockings on his front door. He felt upset and slammed his forehead with his left hand while putting his pencil down on his desk "Oh great! If she's coming back to apologize about this sudden wedding she & her boyfriend are having, she never knows what's coming in a few seconds because there's no way I'm gonna let her say she's sorry or she would might tell me that she thinks that her boyfriend is a much more better person than me! Well I'm gonna give her something that she'll never forget & that's final!".

(Just to let you know, I'm revising most of my mistakes from my past stories. Most of the parts and conversation that would be from the third Phineas and Ferb story would show up here and would be re-edited in a new and better version).

The door knocked again which got Dr. Doofensmirtz more pissed off that he stood up from his desk and walked straight towards the front door "Argh! Fine! If she wants to ask me something...this will be the last time that I'm letting her in! I'm coming!".

But to his surprise after he opened the door, it was only his arch nemesis Perry the platypus who was very surprised and confused because he don't know why his nemesis felt so upset.

"Oh it's just you Perry the platypus...if yo're here to ruin my plans today...well tell Major Monogram to let you come tommorrow or maybe the day after it because I'm working on my evil plan right now and it is not done yet".

Perry however don't want to leave yet without having anything unchecked. So he gave his nemesis a serious stern look on his face and walked right inside the room.

Heinz gasped in shocked as he closed the front door and ran towards Perry out of desperation to stop him "*gasp* What are you doing?! You're not supposed to take a peek of my new evil plan! Get back here!", but alas...Perry doesn't listen to him. He puts down his jetpack on the coffee table and hops on the dark grey colored spinning chair next to Heinz's desk and looked at the blueprints to check out his enemy's new evil plan.

Dr. Doofensmirtz sighs in defeat as he walked up behind Perry and stood there "Well I uh...I supposed that Major Monogram had already told you about a wedding I was trying to stop" but then his face changed into anger and pulled Perry away from his desk along with the spinning chair "But this is none of your business because this wedding have something to do with my ex-wife but I won't tell you anything about it because you're not allowed and supposed to be involved with it so shoo!".

Dr. D can see his nemesis' eyes opened wide with surprised. Right then there, Heinz felt the anxiety to pull the secret agent platypus away and throw him out the front door now so that he can get back to focusing on creating his new evil machine without any distraction. But thankfully without having to do anything, Perry took a hint to leave on his own. He picks up his jetpack and puts it on as he walks towards the balcony.

Heinz coldly glares at Perry who quickly flew away with his jetpack. But then he starts to feel more remorseful and guilty for having to be so mean at his enemy at the same time.

Heinz heavily sighs and laid down his elbows on the balcony to look at the city around him as he thinks in his own head 'Sorry Perry the platypus. I know that you're always looking forward my inators and defeat me by beating me up with your martial art skills and foiling my plans every single week. But not this time Perry the platypus. I hate to not allowing you to defeat me and ruin my new plan today but this inator is very important to me and I don't want it to be ruined or I'll never be able to have Charlene and Vanessa back again...or worst, I may not be able to see them again'.

(This flashback is in Heinz's pov. Sorry if I talk too much but that paragraph above is important. Perry didn't know that his nemesis was actually feeling guilty for yelling at him behind his back. Oh and this flashback has ended)

"And that was the first time that I've ever saw Perry the platypus start behaving like..." Heinz then rubbed the back of his neck nervously as the flashback of Perry's busting into his lair to take a peek of his already destroyed crash-inatr appeared in his mind "...a impatient secret agent who just can't seem to leave me alone without taking a peek of my latest evil inator; at first I thought it was Major Monogram told him to do that without having to wait...originally I wanted to send Monogram a text message or email hm or fax him a letter because I thought about asking him if either he was too rushed with wanting to see my next projects of my new inators in drawing development and in blueprints that needs extra time to be finished before I start making them with my own two hands, handy dandy tools for mad scientists like me, and my own mind...".

"Did you send him any message or any fax letters on that day after Perry left?" Vanessa curiously asked her father.

Heinz shook his head "Nope, I've changed my mind. Orginally I wanted to but then again no...I don't think it's going to be necessary to do that...it's not like Major Monogram to rush his agents to make them hurry to see their arch enemies' imcompleted inator or whatever new evil machines that I don't think it's going to be necessary to ask them, unless if you are a hacker or a random guest who would want to check up the evil doers of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N by looking at their blogs to see what's up with them and what kind of new evil schemes that they will be plotting soon. I just hope that Monogram isn't a hacker and did that to me without me knowing, but I didn't put up anything in my blog about stopping your mother's engagement with Sam".

"L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N? Why does that supposed mean and who would come up with such a lame group name for a group of evil scientists?" Vanessa asked because she isn't quite impressed with the nickname that was for the league of evil mad scientists like her father

(Remember the episode "Nerdy Dancin'"? I'm sure you guys already know who comes up that name if you have seen it. If you didn't, then look at Heinz's answer unless if you don't want to see the spoiler).

"That lame...*shooks his head* no no I mean name stands for the **L**eague **O**f **V**illainous **E**vildoers **M**aniacally **U**nited **F**or **F**rightening **I**nvestments in **N**aughtiness which is an organization dedicated to promoting evil and was founded by me your father" Heinz answered with a smile on his face.

Vanessa didn't say a word for a few seconds. She blinked her eyes in silence and her mouth was closed as if she can be either surprised, shocked, or speechless that got her father puzzled and quiet too as if he was wondering how would she respond to him now that he told her that he is the one who comes with the organization name for him and the rest other evil mad scientists, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. She then begins to smile and snickers in amusement. She then covers her mouth and tossed her head back against the couch behind her.

"What's so funny Vanessa?" Heinz asked his daughter curiously and was a little bit irritated that his daughter is laughing at him. Yet he knows that the name that he has created himself wasn't a good organization name and he already has second doubts about keeping it and he wants to try to rechange it into a better evil name if he has any good ideas for it.

Vanessa didn't answer her father. Instead she lets go of her mouth and laughs with glee in her voice "*Laughs* Oh no dad! *laughs* I-It's j-just that *laughs*...it sounds so funny! Ha ha ha!".

Heinz lightly facepalms himself and sighs in dissapointment and was already embarassed for telling his daughter the truth about coming up with the organization name and he regrets for creating the name himself "*sigh*...I should have never told you about L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. and next time after our family vacation; I need to think up a better and more cooler organization name so I won't have to be a laughing stock in front of the mad scietists and embarass myself".

"O-O-Ok I'll stop. Sorry dad" Vanessa breathed in to contain her laughs and trying her best to stop it because she doesn't want to make her father feel more embarassed and hurt. She then exhaled out some oxygen and replies "Anyway, I didn't know that you were making that thing that you called a...crash-inator right?".

Heinz nodded his head "That's correct and I suppos that you have no idea about it at that time right?".

"Well, unfortunately dad...the next day after you left the house...Perry visited me with his jetpack and wrote a note to me about your crash-inator that you were going to use to halt the wedding".

Heinz was in shock "Say what? He already did told you? Then that means...you two had decided to team up to...".

Vanessa nodded her head "Yeah, we did dad. We have exchanged notes and planned how to stop you. Perry have to go up to your apartment room to destroy your crash-inator while I have to wait outside to visit you later".

Heinz's eyes were wide opened as another flashback appears in his mind.

*Flashback to chapter 6 of my story "Heinz won't let Charlene go". Also, there are some extra special unseen parts in it too that I didn't add in my third Phineas and Ferb story and I'm remaking them to make them more better than the original*.

Dr. Doofensmirtz is using his screwdriver to tightened the screws of his Crash-inator without wearing his lab coat "Ok, five more to go and then I can start ordering some Chinese food and fried chicken for lunch and dinner. I'm tired to cook anyway and I have to shower later. But I could go grab a bottle of coke or lemon flavored ice tea to cool me off while waiting for the food delivery. Alright...that's it with screw # 5...next it's screw #4".

All the sudden, Perry arrives and lands on his balcony. He took off his jetpack and make a big leap inside the room and landed in front of Heinz and his Crash-inator.

"*gasp* Perry the platypus! What are you doing here?! I had already told you to tell Major Monogram to not come here the other day before yesterday" Dr. Doofensmirtz said in a suprised voice. He really didn't expect to get another unexpected visit from his usual nemesis and he ponders to himself in cusiosity 'What's up with him? I didn't call or text or fax Monogram about my latest secret inator. Either he or Perry the platypus are exaggerating themselves to always see what kind of evil inators I'm making every week. Hmm...maybe next time...I should take a week vacation after I bring Charlene and her boyfriend's wedding to a halt. Instead of planning new inators for the week, I'm going to cool off and relax in California or in NYC to rest my mind'.

Then he continues to speak "Well I don't have any idea or whatever your purpose is...you're suppose to wait till it's time! What's wrong with you from yesterday and today? Just get out now before I get mad and start overreacting! So don't you dare touch my almost complete inator!".

Heinz furrowed his brow at his nemesis to make sure that Perry would understand and leave him alone. But does Perry care? Not really.

Perry however decides not to listen to him and steadily kept his eye on the Crash-inator that looks a purple, green, and silver military tank.

'I wonder what is that monotreme is thinking? I know that he can understand me and I can't speak platypus. Maybe he's very curious. Guess I should at least introduce him to my new inator first and then force him to leave or I'll use it on him even though it is not meant for him and I'm not going to attack him with it. Oh well, time to tell him' Heinz thought to himself with amusement.

Then he decides to introduce Perry to his new latest inator "Well well...I can't help but notice that you seem to be very curious about my new inator and you probably want to know what does it do. Well then...I'll tell you now. This almost newly complete invention is called...the Crash-inator! I hope it is not really a lame name but oh well...that's what I prefer to name it...or maybe I should've called the Doom-inator but...the other name for the new inator is ok with me but only in my opinion. What does it do?...I can use it to stop a wedding that has something to do with my ex-wife but I won't tell you why I want to do that! Like I've told you a couple of times from the other day and today, go back to wherever you came from, take a day off for the rest of the day, and come back maybe tomorrow or Wednesday!".

But he was so wrong because he has no idea that Perry has no intentions of leaving without needing to get something done first. Instead of picking up his jetpack, he ran to Heinz's closet and open the door to pull out a golf club.

Heinz gasped in shock because he knows what Perry is going to do with a golf cub in his hands "*gasp* What are you doing?! Don't you ever pay attention to what I've told you alrady?! I know that you're not deaf but...I'm begging you to please drop that golf cub and leave me and my Crash-inator alone!".

Perry however doesn't care if Heinz want him to leave without allowing his new inator to be ruined. Whether Heinz likes it or not, he hasn't realized that using a inator to stop the wedding won't be a good idea to get his ex-wife back because it would make things more worst.

So Perry ran and passes by Heinz who have tried to grab his tail but he missed because Perry jumps away in time and lands on top of the tank. He used the golf cub to pummel the cannon a.k.a. the main gun repreatedly to create lots and lots of dents to make it useless and unable to shoot anything from it. Then he opens the hatch of the tank and hops inside ontop of a leather seat that was inside the Crash-inator.

The leather chair was surprisingly comfortable and the table menu has a lot of buttons that would have to be carefully inspected and can't be overlooked because all he needs to find is a self-destruct button and jump out of there before it explodes.

Heinz nervously played with his fingers in fear because he knows that Perry will be able to locate the self-destruct button and destroy his new inator 'Oh no, I know he would find that button in a few seconds...and I don't even get a chance to be the first to use it before and after him...I knew something bad is going to happen and so does my chance to get Charlene back! What's worst, I should've think about making a new trap for him earlier before I've almost completed my Crash-inator!'.

Suddenly he can see Perry leaps out of the Crash-inator and lands on the floor safely about 20 inches away from the Crash-inator that quickly explodes and turns into tiny pieces.

Heinz was so shocked and in despair as he kneels down on his knees in agony antd cried out "Oh no! No no no! Look at what you've done! You've ruined my new plan! No!".

Then he glared at Perry with anger on his face as the platypus of O.W.C.A. puts on his jetpack and flew away.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" said Dr. Doofensmirtz who screeched out with a very loud voice.

(Flashback of chapter 6 has ended)

"Oh wow, so that's what must've happened while I was outside your apartment room" Vanessa replied.

"Yeah and I have no idea you were already outside my door at that time. I can't remember how you get up there. Did you use the escalators or the elevator?" Heinz asked her.

"I've used the elevator on that day and today. Is that bad?" Vanessa said.

Her father shook his head "No no. It's ok if you don't want to end up looking sweaty and tired like you've just had a jog in the park or excercising at home. But I just want to inform you that using the stairs can make you healthy and skinny if you want to lose weight. I go to the stairs sometimes if the elevator is out of order or when I need more walking for my legs. By the way, why did you have to keep your partnership with Perry as team mates as a secret?".

Vanessa remains silent for a few seconds and answers him "Well...to tell you the truth...the both of us don't want you to use a little bit of violence to stop one wedding...using your Crash-inator won't be able to change my mother's mind...if you do, she'll totally get mad at you for real and you two would end up arguing with each other...in my own opinion, if a guy wants to get back together with his ex-girlfriend or ex-wife...I would prefer that guy should at least talk with her peacefully face to face and try to hang out with each other as companions and don't get into fights...which is what you did when you and I and mom shopping together at the Googloplex Mall".

Heinz's mind begin to reminisce to the time when he decides to take a second chance to have Charlene's love again by visiting her and their daughter at Googloplex mall. He found both of them at a clothing department store (That store in chapter 11 of "Heinz won't let Charlene go" is a big store just like Macy's, Sears, JCPenny, etc at the malls but it has an unknown name that I couldn't come up with yet or better let it have an unknown name) where Charlene asked Vanessa to try on a beautiful light violet sleeveless dress with a dark red rose that was made from very light fabric.

Heinz remembers smiling at them from the other side of the store and liked the dress that his ex-wife picked for their daughter. Then while Vanessa goes to the dressing room to try on the dress, Heinz decided to show up unexpectedly either in front or behind his ex-wife to surprise both of them since they didn't expect that he would show up at the mall just to see them and enjoy their company for just a few hours like a family.

"Oh yes that's right. If I could recall about that day, you've already told me that you were supposed to be there with her for a new dress and new shoes without the high heels" He said.

Vanessa nodded her head "True. I still have them in my closet for tomorrow. It reminds me of the time you've surprised us at the mall".

*Flashback to chapter 11 of my story "Heinz won't let Charlene go". This flashback is going to be different from the original because I'm revising some of my earlier mistakes and I want to improve them. Sometimes I'm afraid that I've made some errors on the original*

"Hey mom! How do I look" Vanessa asked her mother after coming out of the girls' dressing room with her new dress. She already looked at hersef from a mirror inside the dressing room and she was impressed that it fits her well but she needs her mother's opinion first before she buy it for her.

"You look really beautiful" her mother responded as she nods her head. Vanessa happily with a grin smile on her face after hearing her mother's compliment. But just when she was about to thanked her, she suddenly heard a familiar voice that came from a familiar person standing behind her mother "So do I".

Both mother and daughter gasped in surprise as they've turned around to see Heinz Doofensmirtz who greeted them with a smile.

"Heinz?" Charlene said.

"Dad?" Vanessa said.

"Hey there! Am I interrupting?" Heinz asked them both.

Apparently her mother didn't know how to react to this sudden surprise but Vanessa could see in her eyes that she was glad that he came to see them "I...I guess you were. What are you doing here?".

Vanessa then noticed her father holds her mother's hand and said "We'll talk later. Let's go get some lunch at the food court and then you and I can talk privately".

"Um...ok" Charlene then spun head around to her daughter and said "Go get changed dear. We'll pay for the dress first and then we'll go to the food court for lunch ok?".

Without having to complain or saying another word, Vanessa just simply nodded her head and went back to the dressing room.

*Flashback ended*

"Oh yeah. I did surprised you both there. Well I just wanted to spend more time with you and her. I kind of felt bad and regretted for the divorce that your mother and I agreed on so we haven't been hanging out together like a family ever since you were little. So..."

Vanessa cuts in to interrupt her father "You've decided to give her and yourself another chance to hang out with me more since the three of us are still a family".

"Hey, I did that on my own. I just wanted to relax for a day and not getting some bruises on my face from Perry the platypus. He only shows up when I have a new inator and a new scheme. Luckily he didn't came to bother me and I still don't plan to give a complain to Monogram yet".

Vanessa can't help but to giggle a little bit that caught his father's attention. Her father furrowed his brow at her in confusion "What's so funny Vanessa?".

Vanessa then stops laughing and decides to keep a straight face with a smile "Oh nothing dad. Do you got anything else to say?". 'I'm not gonna tell him that Perry was at his apartment on that day but I've made him wait for me outside' she thought to herself.

"Don't you remember tha other day after I've visited you and your mom at the mall? I've told your mother to see me at my place" Heinz said to her.

Vanessa nodded her head "Of course I remembered that day. You sang a song from Lighthouse to her and she didn't take you back? Geez, it was actually a good song really. It does work on most couples who wants to get back together or pair up. Guess it doesn't work on mom huh dad?".

But when she looks at her father, she can seem him feeling so down as he sadly replied to her "Actually, it did work but not my proposal to her. I gave her a small princess cut diamond ring. But she rejected me first and you know that being rejected hurts physically and emotionally right?".

"I think it does hurt. Except for me breaking up with Johnny after he cheated on me with a mean blonde girl who sneers and mocks me every time we see each other. I think he kind of already rejected me for some bossy blondie who likes to makes fun of me. So I've already promised myself to try to stay out of her way or she'll tease me all over again" Vanessa furrowed her brow as she remembers Susan Lockhorn (My OC character).

Then she calms down as her father pats on her shoulder "Don't worry Vanessa. You know what, I could someday make you a handheld inator that can help you avoid being seen by her. But only for good reason just for you. Not for any evil schemes or other personal reasons that I don't need with me. I could make it into a watch or bracelet for you if you would like. That way, your enemy Susan won't notice you again. Would you like it?".

"I don't know dad. Maybe next time. Anyway let's get back to the day mom actually canceled the wedding all by herself. I'm still wondering how did she came back to you and Perry didn't visit me that day. Did Perry came to see you and does he do something that changed my mom's mind?".

Heinz looked at his daughter; he was quite surprised with bewilderment that she has no idea how did the wedding between Sam and Charlene got canceled 'My goodness. My daughter has no idea how that wedding got canceled. I thought Charlene told her about that day. Maybe she didn't tell her yet. I guess I have to do it for her then even though it's going to be strange'.

He then decides to explain to his daughter how Charlene canceled the wedding on her own and he was the one who came for her by himself.

*Flashback to chapter 14 and 15 of "Heinz won't let Charlene go"*

Heinz picked up a photo frame of him, Charlene, and a young Vanessa enjoying a hay ride together while having their picture taken by an unknown photographer whom he don't remember anymore for years.

He was feeling depressed because he thought he is going to lose his ex-wife to her boyfriend at their wedding and he thought that he would soon be forgotten in time. Looking at the old picture of himself with his ex-wife and their daughter made him felt more desperated to have the good times they have together to come back.

But how can those precious memories of them being a happy family will make him very happy again when his ex-wife is about to marry Sam at their wedding. He then thought about his father who only have a little bit of love for him and was ashamed to have him for a first born son and was more proud of his younger brother Roger. Despite not having too much love from his own father, Heinz loved his daughter so much that he wants to do anything he can try to accomplish to make his daughter happy even though he has to spend some months and years to get what he needs or what she needs and wanted so that she would at least be happy and proud to have him as her father.

Heinz still loved his ex-wife too despite their divorce. He has a picture of her in his room which means that he still have some feelings for her and she was kind enough to let him share custory of their daughter and pays for his alimony. Without her, he wouldn't have his apartment that were so cheap and won't receive complaints from her even if chose a very expensive apartment that he don't think could be very afforadable for him to live in.

Sometimes when he wants to try to move on and meet a new girlfriend from dating websites, his dates were never quite successful and he would often go back to his apartment to cheer himself up from being depressed. Nowadays he decides that being with his ex-wife and their daughter are more important to him then remain a single divorced man who prefers to be alone and start looking for another girlfriend on dating websites.

All the sudden, he became desperate and softly placed the picture frame down on his coffee table. He then stood up from his couch and picked up his keys to open the front door as he thought to himself 'No! I won't lose again! Even if she refused to come back to me...there's no way in this whole entire world that I would let her go! We may have been divorced but I still have feelings for her! Because this time...I'm going to try to get her back! This will be my last chance! I won't let it become strike three or I'm out! She must always remember that I will never...ever let her go!'.

After he left his apartment by using an elevator, he turned on the car's engine and drove his car around town to find the church where the wedding will be taken place.

But as he was only about 16 miles away from the church, his car hits a bump which could be a rock or a sharp piece of glass that creates a hole in one of the tires. He got upset and turned off the car's engine.

He walks out of his car and opens the back of it to look for a spare tire "Oh great! One of my tires hits something bumpy and got a hole when I was only 16 miles away from the wedding! Now I have to go looking for an extra spare when I was about to stop my ex-wife wedding! Darn! Why does bad things always have to happen to me? Well I'm don't want to afford more of them because I want to at least try to stop that wedding without using any of my inators or robots to do it".

About 4 minutes later, he have found a spare tire and starts to attach it to his car. But while he is screwing it together with his car, he stops to hear chattering noises that made him gasped with fear 'Don't tell me that my enemy Perry the platypus is behind my back! Is he here to stop me when I wasn't doing anything bad this time? Does his boss, Major Monogram truly thinks I'm evil everyday?' he thought to himself.

He then spun his head around in hope that his nemesis was behind him. But he only sees a strange short man who was a pair of light brown khakis, white shoes, a yellow T-shirt, a purple cap, and a pair of purple sunglasses "Oh! Hey there! Do you need any help or something?".

Oddly enough, Heinz never realized that Perry was behind him but in a disguise. Perry just shook his head and make chattering noises that made Heinz confused and concerned about him "Are you alright? Did a cat got your tongue or something?".

The stranger a.k.a. Perry shook his head and gave him a writting piece of paper that said:

_I just heard you complaining about trying to stop your ex-wife's wedding. So I've decided to come over and ask you to tell me what's going on._

Heinz explained to him from the beginning into the present. He has no idea that Perry already knows the whole thing from Vanessa but he was quite surprised that now his nemesis have decided to get his ex-wife back from his own free will.

Heinz watched the stranger took out another piece of paper and starts writing down from his notepad with a pencil that surprised him a lot "Wow! You really do have problems because something bad has happened to your tongue. Don't you ever or maybe needed to make an appointment with a doctor? Now you have to grab a notebook and a pen or pencil to write down whatever you want to say. Am I right?".

The stranger chattered again and shows Heinz what his note said:

_Here's a piece of advice. If you truly still love her even though you two are divorced, you should hurry up without having to cause any traffic accidents on the streets and not trying to rise up the numbers of your speed limit if you want to see your ex-wife before she steps inside the church in her wedding dress. You have to tell her that you still love her and there's no way in this whole planet that you won't let her go because you still have feelings for her. Then maybe she would come back to you and will probably send a message to her fiance that the wedding is over. But if I were you, take your spare time to think up good words that you wanted to say to her or you'll ruined your last chance. Don't let it be strike thee or you're out!_

(This is note from Perry is an alternate and different version of the original note in the last chapter. I hope it is more touching that the old one).

Heinz was completely amazed by the stranger's letter to him yet he can't help but agree with him 'Gosh...he's right. Could this really be my last chance? Will it help me get my ex-wife back? I don't know if it would work but...well I've got to try. Man, maybe I should've watch more romance movies and shows to get more inspired for this. Oh well, let's hope this piece of advice helps me out or I would end up getting strike three!'.

He then smiled at the stranger and said "Alright! I think this note would work! Thanks for you help! I have only 2 seconds to spare for my tire and I'll be on my way to see her! Bye pal even though I don't know who you are!".

With a new tire attached to his car; Heinz sits back on his driver's seat and drove away to the church.

He didn't know that Perry waved goodbye to him and wished him good luck.

By the time he arrived outside the church about 11 minutes, he spots his ex-wife standing alone on the stairs and she is waiting for the doors to open.

But she didn't look quite happy on her wedding day. She felt troubled and was doubting herself if she have done the right thing or not. Heinz felt very concerened about her 'What's wrong with her? She looks sad. And here I thought that she was going to be happy on her wedding day today. I hope she's feeling alright'.

He than parked the car and turned off the engine. He walks outside of it and is making his way towards Charlene who was very surprised to see him again.

"Hiya Charlene. What are you doing out here? I thought you were supposed to be inside there for your wedding with your boyfriend" Heinz asked her as he stops in front of the stairs.

He noticed her feeling so quiet for a few second until she replied to him "I...I...I was having some private quiet thoughts to myself. I'm just not sure if I did the right thing or have made a right or wrong decision. I'm feeling so guilty for hurting your feelings and rejected you when you've sang a song to me and asking me if we could be together again as a family with our daughter. Now I don't know what I should do. I'm doubting myself if choosing Sam as my groom to marry me today...or not".

Heinz don't know what to say to her for a moment. But thanks to a piece of advice that his disguised nemesis gave to him, he said "Well...it's your choice. You chose to have a wedding with him in the first place ever since a few days ago and now you're doubting youself. But don't forget out first marriage and our daughter. Does being with me and Vanessa make you more happy or does wishing to be married to Sam makes you feel better?".

"I...I don't know...but I do like being with you and our daughter. You two got me thinking about our past when we were a family before our divorce and now we're both trying to move on with our lives. Except for you. Are you sure you really do want to move on and live happily ever after with some other single woman?".

"Nah, I'm through with dating. I'm not successful with dates nowadays. I've got rejected before I've met you and rejected again after our divorce. So um...I was hoping if you don't mind me wanting to come back to you and our daugther like before".

"Is it bcause you still have feelings for us? For me and for her?" Charlene asked him.

Heinz shrugged his shoulders with a sheepish smile "Perhaps...and yes, yes I do. Now then, do you want to stick around with me or...just go inside and don't be late for your wedding?".

Charlene didn't say a word for four minutes. Then she opens her cell phone from her small purse bag and sent a text message to Sam that made Heinz confused "What are you doing?".

"Making a right decision" Charlene responded to him with smile and a click of a button that immediately sent a text message to Sam.

*Flashback of chapter 14 and 15 ended*

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hang on for a minute. That's how it happened while everyone else is inside the church?" Vanessa asked him in bewilderment.

Heinz nodded his head "Yes".

"Well, luckily Sam puts his phone on vibrate and so does everyone else including me. But I don't think that sending a text message could be a proper way for a break up" Vanessa cocks her head as she replied to him.

Heinz shugged his shoulders "I know that Vanessa but she told me she forgots her notepad and doesn't have her pens to bring with her. Anyway, I think we're done with our conversation. She would be worried about you if you've gone out too long after 7 pm. Can I drive you home or give you some money for the bus fare?".

"I think I would prefer a drive back to my house. You need to save your money for our trip remember and I have a few more things to pack in my suitcase. Besides, mom would be more happy when she sees us coming home together. We're still a family remember? And don't forget that you two are getting married again tomorrow" Vanessa said to him as she stands up from the couch.

Heinz stands up from the couch to follow her with his keys to escort her home as her father "Sure and promise me that you don't add too much makeup on your face tomorrow. You look more beautiful as being your normal self. Besides, I'm sure someday you'll find a nice boy who would like you for being just you...and I have to make sure that he won't cheat on you in the future".

"Oh come on dad! Oh and by the way, should Perry know about our conversation?".

"Nah, it's best that he never knows that I now know about your team up with him. If it wasn't for you two, I would have eventually not be able to have another chance to be with you and your mother again as a family".

Phew. I'm done. I have to take a break now. I'm sorry for making this a very long single chapter story and I apologize for my long absence. This story is just to let you know that I didn't quit yet. Anyway, thank you for taking your time to read my new story and I promise that I'll come back with new chapters for my other unfinished stories. I needed some extra time and good ideas to get them done even though it may not be easy.

But still, I'm back and so long everyone! ^^


End file.
